The administrative and many of the faculty offices and laboratories in the Department of Pharmacology and Toxicology are housed on the 13th and 14th floors of the research tower located within a 10 min walk from the Clinical and Translational Research Building where the COBRE is centered. Funds are requested for renovation of the northeast quadrant of the 14th floor of the research tower. Few renovations to the original office and laboratory space have been undertaken on the 14th floor since the research tower was constructed and occupied over 40 years ago. The northeast quadrant of the 14th floor consists of approximately 1300 sq. ft. of net usable space presently divided into 7 separate rooms ranging in size from about100 to 200 sq. ft. each. The space will be completely renovated to meet current standards for laboratory research, including: 1) general demolition of existing casework & tops, fittings, floor tile, fume hoods & ducts, and lighting; 2) new metal casework for utility fittings, sinks, faucets, electrical outlets, and fume hoods; and 3) architectural, mechanical, plumbing and electrical aspects of the reconstruction. Similar renovations recently were completed on the sixth floor of the research tower and pictures are provided to illustrate comparisons of pre- renovated (14th floor) versus renovated space (6th floor) in the research tower (the 6th and 14th floors are nearly identical). The renovated space will result in a wet lab (871 sq. ft.) with two adjoining offices (120 sq. ft. each) and tissue culture rooms (96 sq. ft each). Additional adjoining space on the 14th floor also will be available for equipment, microscopy, cold rooms, etc for which renovation costs will be funded from other sources. The renovated space is designed to accommodate two faculty members who will receive tenure track appointments in the Department of Pharmacology and Toxicology following receipt of independent funding and transition from COBRE funding. Their current space in the Clinical and Translational Research Building will in turn be reallocated to the replacement COBRE mentees. The overall strategy facilitates the expected growth of the COBRE program.